A Cure for Boredom
by ForeverInFiction
Summary: Sirius and Remus have a hallway rendezvous.


A/N: Just a short one-shot, drabble type fic, because I'm in such a SirixRemy mood. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, as my name is not J.K. Rowling, I'm still only in high school, and I live in America.

* * *

Sirius sighed.

If one were to know the boy, they would realize he could do nothing in subtlety nor minuscule amounts, as he was the quintessential opposite of subdued. So, when it is said that Sirius sighed, it should be taken to mean Sirius - for at least the fifth time in the last minute - let out a large and elongated sound of dejection, much to his friends' annoyances.

To put it simply, he was bored.

Now, seated restlessly in the common room, he had no choice but to wallow in his uneventful day. And, such as the way Sirius' mind works, he figured if he sighed loud and long enough, someone would take pity. Although Peter and James were almost twitching with exasperation, it was finally Remus who - with an agitated roll of the eyes - went to sit next to the histrionic boy.

"What could possibly be the matter, Sirius."

"I'm glad you asked Moony." He said, sitting up with a new light in his eyes, shooting a glare at his two other seemingly ignorant friends. "It has been possibly the most boring day I have ever had. Sluggy and Binns were bloody impossible, Snivellus wasn't in any of my classes to torture, and to top it all off, I have a five parchment Astronomy paper I've barely started."

His whining didn't faze Remus in the slightest. "I can think of worse things." Remus replied, not sparing an inch of sympathy. Sirius could be quite narcissistic if he felt the desire.

"I didn't say it was the worst day of my life, just the most boring." He crossed his arms in petulance and pouted. "Plus, you three have been gits to me the entire day."

Remus looked taken aback for a second and then shook his head. "Sirius, we've barely said three words to you."

"Exactly!" Padfoot threw his hands up in the air, standing. "That's what I mean. You've hardly even glanced in my direction!"

"Oh." Moony bit his lip, trying to contain a laugh. "Well, like you said, it was a boring day."

"Just shut it Moony, I don't appreciate the patronization."

Remus ducked his head, again trying to hide an outburst of mirth. "Don't you think you're being a tad over-dramatic?"

"Overdramatic? Me?"

"Yes, you, ya cad!" James called from across the room. "Now will you shut up, Pete and I are trying to play a round of exploding snap!"

Sirius grabbed Remus' arm and yanked him off the couch. "C'mon then."

"Excuse me?" Remus protested, jerking his arm back.

"Well, I'm clearly not wanted here."

"Padfoot, I don't think – "

"Nope." Sirius put a finger to Remus' lips. "No protests. We're just going to go for a walk, yeah?"

Remus looked at the taller boy, shaking his head. "The things I do for you."

The pair walked out of the common room and into the corridor. It was silent. The only mar in sound was the slap of shoes on the granite. Sirius smiled and gave Remus a loaded glance.

"No."

"Oh, c'mon Moony."

"No, I mean it." Remus backed up. "We're in plain sight. Anyone could walk by."

Sirius bit his lip. "Are you ashamed?"

"We talked about this already. Of course not! There are just too many implications if this were to get out. Especially for you, Sirius."

"I don't care."

"Well I do. I won't let you risk everything for me."

Remus pulled away from Sirius and folded his arms. Sirius quickly made up for the empty space, pushing forward.

"What if I told you that nothing else mattered but us?"

"I would call you a bird. Do you hear yourself?"

Sirius put a hand on Remus' shoulder and looked into his eyes.

"I think you should shut-up."

"Me? You're the one spouting nonsense!"

Sirius grinned and stole a kiss from Remus. The smaller boy kissed back, intensifying it. It was not long before both boys degraded into pure animalistic instincts. It was a few minutes before Sirius pulled away, breathing heavily.

"Damn Remus, you bit my lip!"

"Yes well, I thought you liked that sort of stuff."

Sirius let out a loud bark of laughter and smirked lecherously. "I do."

"Bored anymore?"

"Hardly."

Remus leaned into Sirius. "Think we should tell James and Peter tonight?"

"Yeah." Sirius nodded. "But later, okay? I'm a little busy right now."

"You're incorrigible."

"Would it surprise you if I said your scolding turned me on?"

Remus balked. "Honestly? Not in the least."

The two boys resumed their affections. Remus groaned and pushed Sirius toward the empty cupboard across hall.

"How about we tell them tomorrow?"


End file.
